Cain and Abel
by briroch
Summary: A person from Steve's past turns up, but is he really who he claims to be? It is up to out two detectives to find out the truth.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first longer story… slightly AU as some of Steve's family members make a short appearance. I tried to stay within "canon" as much as possible. A big thank you to my Beta Reader Tanith 2011 who has a knack of spotting things! And an equally big thank you to all readers and kind reviewers that keep me writing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, I just borrow them for a little while. **

**Cain and Abel**

**_Chapter 1_**

Mike Stone looked up from the report he was reading and frowned. Not for the first time this afternoon he gazed through the glass partition of his office to stare at the desk right in his line of view. His young partner, Steve Keller, utilised the quiet time catching up with his never ending paperwork, but the progress seemed very slow. _So unlike Steve... He always gave it his all, not just the physical aspects of his work but also the mentally stimulating as well as the boring routine tasks. _Mike had noticed over the past couple of days that Steve seemed a bit withdrawn, preoccupied, quiet and tired. Steve had just waved Mike's concerned questions away and then tried to pretend that all was well until Mike caught him staring blankly at the wall again.

"That's it! You're gonna tell me what's eating you, Buddy boy, or you're off the job!" Mike muttered and walked out of his office. For once he had two dimes for coffee and filled Steve's favourite mug. "Here, you look like you could do with a break. Come in for a minute and get away from that pile of forms. It must be depressing looking at them all day. Seems like all crooks are on vacation this week and we are stuck with the paperwork!" Mike tried a light hearted approach; he didn't want Steve to clam up before the conversation even started. He moved a pile of papers from his desk to the window sill to make room for Steve's cup then closed the door and gave Steve's shoulders an affectionate pat, before he sat down on his chair. Steve sat opposite him in the visitor's chair, concentrating on stirring his coffee, away in a world of his own.

"Steve? Are you with me?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I just I have a few things on my mind."

"I noticed that Buddy boy, and I noticed it yesterday and the day before, and the day before that. Anything I can help you with? Anything you want to talk about?"

Steve looked up and met Mike's concerned gaze. He smiled.

"I know that I can always talk to you and I promise I will, but I need a little more time to figure out if I'm overreacting." Steve tried to read Mike's face for a reaction.

Mike knew how difficult that admission must have been for his protégé and gave him a reassuring smile. "That's fine with me, Steve, as long as you tell me what's going on when you're ready. I know things are quiet at the moment, but out on the streets I need you to be with it."

"I know, Mike, and I'm sorry…"

Mike didn't want to add to the burden the troubled young man was carrying already, so he chose his next words carefully. "I tell you what! Why don't you go for a walk to clear your head and then we'll both knock off early for once. You can help me eat the last of the casseroles that Jeannie left in the fridge before she headed back to college. How about it?"

Steve nodded gratefully and took off without another word being said, which worried Mike even more.

When Steve returned to the office about an hour later, Mike noted that he seemed in better spirits and he even had a box of cakes he had picked up for dessert. He handed Mike the box with a cheeky smile. "Your favourites!" His partner eyed them suspiciously at first, but then recognised the label of his favourite bakery. Steve must have walked a long way walk to get them.

By the time they reached Mike's house , Steve was more alert and talkative, almost hyper in comparison to the last few days. The young man entered the familiar living room, loosened his tie and kicked off his shoes. He flopped down on an easy chair facing the kitchen, watching his partner going about the dinner preparations. Mike placed the chicken casserole in the oven and handed Steve a beer.

"Okay, I say we've got about half an hour before that's ready. How about you spit out what's bothering you, or do I have to shake it out of you? To be honest, I'm worried about you."

Steve sighed heavily and refrained from rolling his eyes at his mentor. "Really, Mike, it's not that bad."

"Okay then, out with it!"

Realizing that Mike wasn't going to simply drop the topic, Steve swallowed hard and gathered his thoughts. "I think I'm being followed. Well, actually it's more of a hunch..."

Mike was very concerned. Like every detective, Steve had had his fair share of threats. "Steve, how strong is this hunch?" "That's exactly the reason why I didn't talk to you about it before. I wasn't sure at the time but now I'm almost positive. I didn't want to worry you if it turned out to be nothing and-" Steve looked a little sheepishly "I initially thought I was imagining it."

"You should've told me anyway," Mike admonished then softened his tone and switched gears when he saw the look his partner threw at him. "Okay, okay! How about we set the table and see if dinner's ready before we're both in trouble. Knowing my daughter the way I do, I wouldn't be surprised if her hunch is telling her right now that we're not eating. You just wait and see when that phone rings." _I have a feeling this is going to be a long conversation, buddy boy. _

Mike was relieved when he watched Steve digging enthusiastically into Jeannie's chicken casserole. _What a change from seeing him picking at a sandwich and throwing most of it away!_

Between bites Steve started telling his story about how he felt he was being watched and how he had noticed a figure disappearing into the crowd whenever he turned around; very subtle and well executed...

"As I said, I wasn't sure for quite some time, but started putting the pieces together. The other day I noticed someone must've tried to get to my mail back at the house. You know, I always keep the mailbox locked and I saw some scratches on the lock."

"Why didn't you tell me before? We might have been able to lift some fingerprints."

"Mike, until this afternoon I still wasn't quite sure, but today at the park I could have sworn a guy in a blue raincoat followed me. I saw a guy matching his description right down to his raincoat standing outside my house last night. That was the first time I actually saw him before today."

Mike leaned over the table and grabbed Steve's arms, an intense look on his face. "Now, think carefully, buddy boy. Did he seem familiar to you at all? Remind you of someone? "

Steve shook his head.

"Can you think of anyone who might be bearing a grudge on you? Work related or personal?"

"No, can't think of anyone and believe me, I have been thinking about this a lot lately."

"That's okay, we'll go through all the files of cases you were involved in, homicide, vice and robbery. We'll check the records to see who was recently released or got out on parole. That will narrow it down."

"To a few hundred," Steve replied with a sigh, not quite able to hide the sarcasm from his voice.

"Then you better start thinking harder about people out there who might make it to our list of suspects. Maybe ex-girlfriends, offended fathers or brothers, jealous boyfriends..."

"Oh, Mike, you're not serious? How did I ever get that playboy reputation?"

For the first time that evening Steve's laugh was genuine.

Mike hated to take Steve's spark away but he was very concerned about his partner's safety.

"Steve, from what you just described, I think your stalker wants to be noticed now. We don't know what his next step is going to be. Until we have a handle on this I don't want you to be alone. Why don't you stay the night? We can stop at your place tomorrow morning for a fresh shirt."

The young man sighed. "I had hoped to try and stalk the stalker on my way home..."

"And you know very well what I think of you using yourself as bait!"

"But we've done it before!" He shot back heatedly.

"I know, I know. But only when there was no other way!" Mike tried to defuse the situation but whatever he said seemed to make things worse.

"Well, do you see any other way? Studying files, conducting interviews? And in the meantime my life will be on hold. What's more, I'll be a sitting duck for whoever's out there."

"Okay, okay, don't get hot under the collar. I understand your point, but we're not doing anything that's going to get you killed!"

Mike got up, walked over to the window and cautiously peered out through the half closed curtains. "I don't like this one bit!"

"Believe me, Mike, I don't like this one bit either! But I need to know what's going on, before it drives me round the bend. Now, how about this..."

A few cups of coffee later the plan was hatched. Mike had phoned for two un-marked units to be on standby in the area.

Mike and Steve stood outside on the porch, having a loud and animated conversation for the sake of the stalker.

Mike started the staged dialog: "You sure you don't want to take the car? You can pick me up tomorrow at seven. Or better yet, I'll run you home and then pick you up tomorrow morning at seven. At least then I know I'll get you out of bed on time!"

"Nah, I'm sure. I really need to walk all the food off. If I get tired I can always take a cab part of the way."

Steve walked down the many stairs, turned halfway to wave Mike goodbye and started walking down the road. Mike went back inside the house, looking through the glass panel in the door. When he saw a figure under cover of the shadows slowly emerging from the bushes at the side of the road, he radioed the patrol cars. Then he picked up his '38 and quickly descended the stairs, intending to follow the stalker. He soon caught up with Steve and the figure tailing Steve.

"Police! Hold it!"

The man in the blue raincoat jumped sideways out onto the empty road and took off running with Steve in hot pursuit, his pistol drawn. The chase ended quickly before Steve took hold of the stranger's arm and twisted it behind his back pushing the barrel of the revolver against the man's neck. "Don't even think about making a move!"

"Hey, easy now, baby, you don't want to shoot your own brother!"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

Mike quickly slapped on the handcuffs and patted the man down for hidden weapons. Steve stood motionless, looking ghostly pale in the harsh light of the streetlamp, the gun dangling loosely in his hand.

The older detective dragged the stalker closer to the light.

"Now, what's your name and what are you doing here?"

"The name is Richard Keller and I have been looking for an opportunity to meet up with my baby brother Steve. I thought it was perfectly legal to go for a walk in this city, or am I mistaken?" he added with a smirk on his face.

"A walk, yes, but you were following Inspector Keller over a period of time."

"Did he notice me? Well, the last time we played hide and seek he was pretty useless at it. But then again, he has really grown up hasn't he? "

Mike was completely confused. Steve had never volunteered much information about his family and Mike had never probed, sensing that the subject was extremely raw and painful for the young man. But he definitely didn't recall any mention of an older brother.

Mike radioed for one of the patrol cars to come and take care of the suspected stalker. In the meantime he scrutinised the man, trying to see in him any likeness to Steve. The man had ten to fifteen years on Steve, was taller and heavier, the hair was the same colour and wavy, too. _No, nothing conclusive._

Steve stood paralysed, leaning against the lamppost and breathing heavily. Mike urgently wanted to talk to him, but not here. He unlocked the handcuffs, walked the man over to the unmarked car and pushed him down onto the back seat.

"Run a check on his ID and then let him go if there's no warrant on him." He ordered the patrolman.

"And you, Mister Richard Keller, maybe we could arrange a time and place for you to meet up with your brother, that does not involve hide and seek or peek-a-boo."

The man grinned. "Are you my brother's keeper?"Mike grabbed Richard by the lapels of the raincoat and half dragged him out of the car. Face to face he growled low and menacingly, "Be careful what you say or do, mister, if you as much as hurt a hair on his head, I'll come and find you, no matter where you hide."

Pushing him back he added with mock friendliness in his voice:

"How about lunch tomorrow at Tonio's? That will give you a chance to catch up with your brother. "

He turned to the policeman who had just finished his radio conversation.

"No warrant out on him!" the cop informed his superior.

"Well, Bob, give this gentleman a lift to his car or his home then!"

He watched the car pull out and then walked over to his partner. It seemed that Steve hadn't moved during his dealings with the stalker. The older man gently took the gun out of Steve's limp hand, grabbed the young man's elbow and steered him back to the house. Steve lowered himself onto the sofa in the living room, his face hidden in his hands. Mike picked up an afghan and draped it over Steve's shoulders.

"Here's a cup of coffee to warm you up. Buddy boy, you look like you've seen a ghost."

Steve took the cup and looked up at his partner.

"Mike, I think I have. My brother went missing almost 25 years ago and has been presumed dead."

Mike swallowed hard as the information sank in. Someone reappearing after 25 years seemed incredible. At the same time he felt almost guilty that he didn't know about this important part of his partner's past.

"Okay, Steve, give me the full story. I know you never talk about your family. I never asked any questions because I didn't want to intrude, but now you need to spill."

"Mike, there is very little I know of my brother. I was around five when he disappeared, I can't say I remember ever seeing him. He was my father's son from his first marriage, I think he came to visit while my father was alive, but I have no recollection. I have no memory of my father either."

"How old were you when your father died?"

"I was two. He had a fatal car accident."

"I'm sorry, buddy boy."

Mike gave the young man some time to collect his thoughts. He also needed time to get his head around the events of the last hour. Why had he reacted so violently to the man who claimed to be Steve's brother? What was it that got his hackles up and left him with a deep feeling of unease? Mike brought the plate with the leftover cakes to the sofa and urged Steve to take one. Steve looked at the pastry in his hand without taking a bite.

"What happened with your brother then?" Mike continued.

"From what I remember my mother telling me, he came to visit several times after my father died, but I'm not sure if it was a regular arrangement. He disappeared without a trace, no letters, and no phone calls. His mother had him declared dead after fifteen years, I think."

"This must be a pleasant surprise for her then!"

"Well. It would be, but she died less than a year ago."

"Anyone left in your family that might confirm his identity?"

"My aunt, I guess. My uncle - that is, my father's older brother - suffers from dementia now, but my aunt is still pretty sharp."

"Where do they live?"

"In Modesto. They took me in after my mother died. They had a house full of foster children already, so I kind of slotted in. To avoid questions from other children and teachers I referred to them as mom and dad, but I always addressed them as aunt and uncle. This will be some surprise for Aunt Ruth."

Steve's voice didn't sound too joyful about being reunited with his brother. Mike's heart was heavy with compassion for his protégé. What a share of loss and grief for someone so young. _No wonder he never wanted to talk about his family- or lack thereof._

Mike took the cooling cup of coffee and the uneaten pastry out of Steve's cold hands.

"I suppose what you need is some sleep and not more coffee. I'll get the spare room ready for you and don't even think of arguing with me. Until we have this guy checked out, I won't leave you out of my sight. You and I will be like Mary and her little lamb, or I'll have you watched by a team round the clock."

"Okay, Mike, okay." Steve was too drained and numbed to put up a fight.

While Mike bustled around organising the spare room and pyjamas for Steve, the young detective sat motionless on the sofa, unsure of his emotions. There had been times in his life when the sudden appearance of a long lost brother would have filled him with joy. So, why did he have this foreboding feeling that something evil was brewing?

When Steve was settled in the comfortably furnished spare room of the Stone residence, Mike came in bearing a glass of water and two pills.

"You look like you have the mother and father of all headaches and could do with a bit of relief." Mike said with a warm smile and handed Steve the tablets.

"More like the brother of all headaches, it seems. Thanks Mike", he swallowed the pills and lay back against the pillows.

Mike took the glass out of his hand and placed it on the bedside table within easy reach, before he sat down on the bed, watching Steve closely.

"Sorry for being such a nuisance and going to pieces. I don't know what's happening to me" Steve sighed heavily.

"Well, buddy boy; if my brother reappeared after 25 years, I'm sure I'd be the same."

"No, Mike, you wouldn't. You would be surprised, maybe shocked, maybe mad at him for letting you all believe he was dead, but then you would be delighted. "

"I suppose, but then again I knew my brother and we were close. I would recognise him and I would know deep down that there must have been a good reason for his disappearance."

"Yeah, I have no way of knowing if he is who he claims to be."

"But we can find out! He is dealing with a fine pair of detectives. Tomorrow we'll interrogate the man himself and then maybe we'll visit the aunt. But now we'd better get some sleep. We'll need our wits about us for tomorrow!"

Mike gave him a playful pat on the cheek, expecting him to swat his hand away, but Steve just closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The following morning Mike got up at his usual time but let his guest sleep in. He had heard his partner pace up and down in the room restlessly for most of the night.

As early as he dared, he rang Captain Rudy Olson at home to fill him in on the case.

"I know it's not a homicide and I don't expect to be given department time to work on it, but could I use the department's resources while I take some down time?"

"Sure, Mike. You and Steve are owed so much time, I'm only too happy to pay you back in some ways. This needs to be cleared up fast. How is Steve taking it?" Rudy replied with a question of his own.

"Not well. I guess there is more to his family than we ever imagined. But he'll come around. He always does."

"You know him best, Mike. I guess I'll be seeing you around later. Please, keep me in the loop with further developments." The Captain said before he ended the phone conversation. Mike looked at the phone, lost in thought. _Yeah- what developments were waiting for them?_

At eight Mike peeked into the spare room. Steve was awake, but still sleepy and disorientated.

"Up you get sleepy head! Make yourself decent while I cook us some breakfast. And don't even try to tell me you're not hungry," Mike called out from the doorway.

A short time later Steve appeared in the kitchen, yawning.

"I guess what happened yesterday was for real and not just a bad dream?"

"Afraid so, but for now don't let it spoil your appetite and concentrate on eating," Mike said as he put a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of Steve then sat down with his own plate.

"Help yourself to coffee and toast."

For Mike's sake the young man made a valiant attempt at eating his breakfast though the carefully prepared meal turned to sawdust in his mouth.

Mike cleared the half eaten plate away and joked: "Yes, that's the idea. Leave some room for lunch with your big brother."

"Thanks for reminding me! That thought turns me off food altogether," Steve sighed audibly but couldn't help grin at his friend and mentor.

Mike was delighted to get a smile out of Steve.

"Enough dawdling, buddy boy, there's work to be done and we have to stop by at your place to pick up some clothes to last you for the next few days. Maybe you better inform your assorted girlfriends that I will be present at all dates for the foreseeable future. Mind you, that actually might add to the attraction!" Mike gave Steve a mischievous wink.

"Don't kid yourself!"

The light mood lasted until they entered the office.

The first of their colleagues to pass a remark was Haseejian...

"Steve, what's the story? I heard you and your brother were playing cops and robbers outside Mike's house last night!"

Mike shot the sergeant a furious look. Haseejian shrugged and held up his hands.

Seeing the less than cheerful look on Steve's face, Mike tried to change the subject, "Buddy boy, would you go down to the canteen and get me an orange juice, I think I put too much salt in the eggs this morning."

"Nice try, Mike, but I'm a big boy and can answer for myself. Now listen, everybody. The guy in the incident last night claims to be my brother who went missing 25 years ago. There is no proof if he is or isn't. Apart from that he has been stalking me for the best part of two weeks, allegedly to find a good opportunity to reintroduce himself. Any further questions?"

Steve's outburst was met with an awkward silence.

"I guess I'll…er…go get that juice for you, Mike."He left the office, slamming the door shut.

"Mike, I'm really sorry for opening my big mouth. But you have to admit, the story sounds kinda funny," Haseejian apologised. The others looked down silently.

"I guess, unless you are in Steve's shoes. To be honest, I've got a bad feeling about this whole thing. Something doesn't seem right about this brother of his turning up the way he did.

Tanner was the first to speak.

"What can we do to help?"

Mike briefly explained the situation. "Rudy agreed to let Steve and I have a look into the identity of Richard Keller in our own time. I wouldn't want to abuse his generosity…"

Lessing chimed in "But I suppose we can take messages for you when you are out and I am sure nobody here would mind doing a few assignments for you in our own time."

The other detectives in the office nodded in agreement.

By the time Steve returned with the orange juice Mike had already begun making phone calls.

"Where do you want me to start?" Steve asked.

Mike handed him a list he had quickly jotted down. Steve squinted as he tried to decipher the rushed handwriting.

"What's that? Ant R? Oh, do you mean Aunt Ruth?

"Sure, buddy boy, you give your aunt a ring and tell her we're coming to visit tomorrow. I leave it up to you how much you want to tell her on the phone. Then I need you to draw up a timeline on births deaths, marriages, and so on. Your aunt can help us fill in the blanks. Have you got any family documents including birth certificates?"

"Only my own, the rest is at my aunt's."

"So better tell her what we're looking for and give her some time to find it. Photos would be good too."

Steve went into Mike's office to make the phone call without half the department listening in. About fifteen minutes later he came back out.

"She's expecting us and is looking forward to meeting you. I just told her that there may be a new lead in the disappearance of Richard Keller. Do you think we'll have the missing persons report by tomorrow morning?"

"I'm expecting the telex later on today."

The remainder of the morning was filled with routine phone calls and requests for information , but all wheels were in motion by the time Mike and Steve headed out to meet Steve's long lost brother.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Getting out of the car Mike could feel the tension building up in his young partner. He gave his arm a reassuring squeeze.

"Relax and keep your cool. I know it must be nerve wrecking, but the sooner we deal with it the sooner it is over and done with."

"Sure, Mike. And thanks for being with me."

"Remember, buddy boy, it is Mary and her little lamb, though I haven't quite figured out who is who. You fit the bill of the woolly lamb better, but it's me who does the following." Realizing that he was getting himself confused, Mike added with a huff, "Never mind!"

Steve chuckled and followed Mike across the road to the restaurant where they had arranged to meet Richard.

Mike opened the door and scanned the dimly lit interior for the man who claimed to be Richard Keller. There he was in a quiet corner, perusing the menu. Mike waved a quick greeting to Giorgio, the head waiter and pushed Steve towards the seat next to the man. He headed for the chair opposite the possible brothers, determined to watch every move. The man who called himself Richard got up and held out his hand to Steve.

"Little brother, let me have a proper look at you! My, you have grown up, little Stevie. Hope you don't mind me calling you Stevie. "

"Steve will do." Steve shook the extended hand and sat down.

"Will you introduce me to your friend?"

"Mike Stone, homicide. You must recall that you met last night, though I'm not sure if you were formally introduced." Steve could barely suppress the sarcasm in his voice.

Richard broke away from the older man's scutinizing gaze and directed his response to Steve instead. "You must understand, it is not easy to re-establish contact after such a long time. I felt the need to get to know you a bit and find out if I really wanted to meet you. Forgive me, but the last time we met, you were just a little kid in dungarees."

"And you have decided that I'm worth knowing, or was last night a chance encounter?"

"I had hoped to introduce myself in a less dramatic fashion, but never mind. Here we are!" He smiled broadly.

Mike watched the exchange between the two men with interest. A lot of reservation and almost hostility radiated from Steve, while the other person appeared superficially polite and friendly, but Mike assumed the friendliness was only skin deep and not genuine.

"How about ordering, then we can go into the family history." Mike suggested.

"Sure, but I had actually hoped for a one-on-one with my brother."

The mask of friendliness slipped for a split second.

"Mike is family. So what you have to say to me concerns him, too."

Steve's outburst deeply touched Mike. Of course, to him Steve was family and though he had always assumed that the younger man felt the same about him, none of them had ever said it.

"Okay, okay. Let's order and talk and see if my explanation satisfies the detective."

_A cool customer_, Mike thought as he watched the alleged brother savouring the pasta dish he had ordered. Steve only toyed with the Caesar Salad in front of him.

"Please allow me to explain and prove my identity to you. Here is my passport, my birth certificate and here is a photo you might recognise."

He put a slightly frayed black and white photo on the table. Steve looked at it and swallowed. He handed it over to Mike. A handsome man in his late forties holding a happily grinning toddler, a gangly teen standing next to them, smiling fondly.

"My father, myself and who I assume is my brother," Steve explained. He swallowed again.

"I've never seen this photo before."

"Your mother took it with my camera on my last weekend visit with our father. He was in the car accident shortly afterwards."

"Why did you disappear?" Steve blurted out the question that had been bugging him all along.

"Well, little brother, you obviously didn't know my mother. She was an alcoholic and addicted to prescription drugs. With our father gone there was not much reason for me to hang around, so I upped and left. Went over the border to Mexico and then further south, eventually worked a passage on a ship to Europe and did some more travelling."

Mike leafed through the passport, checked visas and tried to memorise as many places as possible without being too obvious. Richard offered a bit more about had travelled and how life on the road treated him.

"And now, nearing middle age I decided to go back to where I came from. It's time to settle down and maybe reconnect with my past. Though it seems I made a mess of reuniting with my baby brother."

He smiled warmly but Mike felt the smile never reached his eyes.

Steve asked a few more questions, about the past and future plans. Mike remained silent; to an onlooker he just seemed to concentrate on making short works of his chicken dish.

Mike kept glancing from the photo to the two men opposite him. He could see a likeness between the chubby cheeked toddler and the Steve Keller he knew, but maybe only because he knew him so well. As for the other man, he couldn't help but ask himself if he resembled the teenager in the photo. To the casual observer, yes maybe even more than baby Steve resembled adult Steve. So it must be a matter of whether he trusted what the man said or not. Maybe a job for the experts in the lab. Mike thought he could perhaps try to analyze the boys' facial features himself. Through his own observations at the forensics lab, he had picked up a few things. A person's ears for example, he learned, never changed with age. He looked up at Richard Keller and took in his fashionably long hair hiding part of his ears. Unfortunately the faces in the photo were too small for his eyes to pick out the finer details. Mike wondered what other surprises the aunt's photo album would yield.

After a cup of coffee and small talk, Mike felt that they had achieved all they could for the first encounter.

"Well, Steve, it sure was great catching up with your brother, but we need to get back to work. Homicides don't solve themselves. "

Throwing some money on the table for the bill Mike dragged Steve with him, adding, "I'm sure we'll meet up again soon. Just ring Homicide and ask for Inspector Keller. Really sorry for cutting this short, but we have overstayed our lunch break."

Outside the restaurant Mike pushed Steve towards the car and hissed, "Let's get around the corner and stalk the stalker! He didn't see us coming and doesn't know what our car looks like."

"Sounds like a plan. " Steve readily agreed and got behind the wheel.

A short time later the person of interest came out of the restaurant and got into a black Mustang. He cruised leisurely and seemingly aimlessly, all the while testing Steve's skills to stay on his tail undetected. When he eventually stopped at a bar in a rather seedy area, Mike leaned back in his seat and stretched.

"Not much point in going in after him. Do you think he knew we were on his tail?"

"Almost positive," Steve answered, working out a crick in his neck, too.

"Yeah, that was my impression as well. We'll hang around for a bit and maybe get highway patrol to hassle him for drink driving later on." Mike paused for a moment, trying to find the right opening "Now, buddy boy, just first impressions. Do you think he _is_ your brother?"

Steve thought carefully before answering. "I'd be disappointed if he was. I don't like him one bit."

"Neither do I." Mike laughed. "But I can't decide whether he is the real McCoy or not."

"You mean the real Keller?" Steve quipped, and then turned serious once more. "Don't you think that I'd know somehow if he was related to me?"

"You mean blood ties and all that? Nah, I don't think so. And besides, look at some families, the siblings definitely hate each other!"

"But Mike, if he turns out to be my brother, what do I do?" Steve's plea sounded very young and very vulnerable. Mike's heart went out to the young man.

"First of all it depends whether he has a hidden agenda why he wants to see you after all these years. Just remember, you don't owe him anything. He was the one who walked out on you, on his family. If anyone owes someone anything, then it's him who does the owing and plenty of it. Now, let's go back to the Bureau and see what reports have come in. We have to swing by Tonio's. I arranged with Giorgio to save us a glass with Mr Keller's fingerprints. We'll ask the black and whites to keep a lookout for him and keep tabs on his movements. No harm when he notices he's being watched."

Mike spent a few minutes filling in the Captain on the recent developments, while Steve collected all the notes he had compiled earlier, checked for phone messages and collected the Missing Persons file on Richard Keller that Mike had asked for earlier.. Then Mike insisted once again to end the day earlier than usual and headed for his house. He wanted as much privacy for his friend as he could give him, knowing how secretive he was about his past. He only stopped at a pizza parlour to order some takeout. "Keep the car locked until I come back", he warned, partly in a joking manner but also hinting that he wanted Steve to be careful.

Steve laughed "Yeah, and don't talk to strangers and don't accept any candy. I know, I know!" he held up his hands in mock defence.

Mike was happy to hear him laugh and at the same time a little concerned on how easily the fiercely independent young man complied with all the restrictions he imposed on him.

When they arrived at Mike's house, Steve carried the pizza box, pretending to struggle with the load and the many steps. He made a beeline for the kitchen, Mike on his heels.

"Wow, no anchovies!" Steve peeked into the box. "You must really be worried about me."

"I am and don't you dare mock an old man's fears. Besides, I won't give you an excuse to refuse eating the pizza; I noticed you barely touched your lunch. Dig in!"

"Yes, sir!" Steve took a slice and started eating.

After dinner, with a ball game on TV playing in the background, they studied the reports.

"Nope!" Steve yawned and rubbed his neck "Nothing strikes me as unusual, but I don't really remember much. My only hope to fill the gaps is Aunt Ruth."

"Let's call it a night then and wait for the wise aunt to answer our questions tomorrow. What you need is a good night's rest. When does your aunt expect us?"

"Any time in the morning, and Mike, go easy on the breakfast tomorrow. My aunt is going to cook lunch and she is used to cooking for a house full of hungry kids."


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 _

Mike was really intrigued about meeting Steve's aunt and uncle. He had always felt a bit uncertain about Steve's relatives, as there seemed to be so little contact. Steve was always grateful for spending holidays with Mike and Jeannie; he never seemed to have a prior invitation from his family. But the way Steve spoke about his aunt during the drive to Modesto didn't fit the image of the uncaring person that Mike had imagined. So he was even more curious by the time they reached their destination.

Steve stopped the car in the drive of a big, rambling farmhouse that had a "lived in" look. A lady in her sixties with grey streaked hair tied in a short ponytail and wearing an apron over a pair of Jeans and a shirt ran out of the house and gathered Steve in a warm hug.

"Good to see you, honey." She held him at arm's length. "You look pale and could do with a good feed."

"You always say that, Auntie."

"Only the bit about a good feed, darling!" She held out her hand to Mike and flashed him a heart-warming smile. "I'm so glad to meet you at last; I've heard so much about you, that I feel I know you already, Mr Stone."

"It's Mike." The older detective was immediately won over by the warmth and unassuming friendliness the woman radiated.

The same warmth and friendliness showed in the interior of the house, too. Earthy colours combined with a mix of bright cushions and throws filled the Lieutenant's vision. The centrepiece of the big living space was a wall covered in colourful handprints of all sizes.

"These are handprints of all the children we ever fostered. Take a closer look and you'll see there are photos of the kids there as well. "

_Yes._ Taped onto every hand print was a photo of a child with a name and date. Mike's eyes wandered over the mural until he found a drab brown handprint with the photo of a very sad looking little Steve.

"That is our Stevie when he first came to live with us. " Ruth had walked over to Mike while he was completely engrossed in trying to find his partner's picture.

"You wouldn't have a handprint of your other nephew on the wall?"

"No, this was a ritual for the children that came to live with us long term and Richard or Ricky as we liked to call him, only ever stayed during the holidays."

Steve had followed them to the wall. "That would have been too neat and easy, wouldn't it? A finger print preserved for eternity!"

"Now, Stevie, you better tell me the whole story. You really piqued my curiosity yesterday. Can it be true? Is Richard alive?" Steve's aunt asked.

The three of companions sat down on the comfortable sofa and between Steve and Mike they filled Aunt Ruth in on everything they knew so far.

Ruth looked pensive. "Why didn't you bring him with you today?"

"We wanted information about him first. Besides, we don't know what he wants now, after twenty-five years of silence." Mike explained.

"I see your point, Mike, and I will tell you everything I can remember, but first we'll have something to eat. Will you set the table, Steve; everything is still where it always was."

While Steve and his aunt were busy in the kitchen, Mike took another look at the mural. From what he could tell, it appeared some children spent most of their childhood here, while others stayed only for a few months, probably fostered while waiting for adoption.

"Meatloaf, mashed potatoes, green beans and glazed carrots! How did you remember, Aunt Ruth? Don't tell me there is blueberry pie for dessert!" Steve exclaimed loud enough for Mike to hear.

"With ice cream and I made peanut cookies as well," Aunt Ruth replied.

"You're the best." Steve gave his aunt a peck on the cheek and sat down. To Mike he said, "This used to be my birthday treat, where every child got to pick a meal on special days."

"I must tip off Jeannie. I'm actually very fond of meat loaf, too."

During the meal Steve's aunt shared memories of the older brother and his parents, facts, funny little stories and she tried to help them establish a time line.

Afterwards Steve volunteered to do the dishes and his aunt offered to show Mike around the grounds. As soon as they were out of earshot of the house she started the conversation that she promised they'd be having.

"You must be wondering why there is so little contact between us and Steve."

Mike smiled. "It has crossed my mind, but it is really none of my business."

"Oh, it is_ your_ business, because you care for Steve and I am so glad that you do. You must understand what it was like for Steve when he came to live with us. He used to come on holidays and long weekends when his mother was alive and he loved the company of all the other children. When his mother got sick he was only nine and she wanted to protect him from her suffering. You know, she died of cancer. What she did, she did it in a way she saw fit for Steve. At first, my husband and I disagreed, but at the end of the day we respected that it was her call. She decided not to tell Steve when she sent him to live with his grandfather back east for a year. She told him she needed him to keep her dad company while she started a new job that would entail travelling and that it was only for a year. How much of it he believed we do not know. He never talked about it. But it seemed as if her death hit him completely unawares."

Mike swallowed hard. "My wife died of cancer, too. Our daughter was only a little older than Steve, when he lost his mother. I remember that telling Jean that her mother was dying was the hardest thing my wife and I ever did. And to think that Steve didn't have the support of a father..."

"His grandfather tried his best, but he felt he was too old to raise a child, so we all decided that it would be for the best if he came back to California and lived with us." Ruth paused for a while and looked at the green fields stretching out in front of them. Then she resumed, "You can imagine what he was like when he came here - frozen inside; grieving; not really understanding what was happening and feeling guilty all at the same time."

"Guilty? I don't understand." Mike was perplexed.

"Deep down in his mind he had come to the conclusion that everybody he loved would be taken from him, as if it was his fault his parents died and his half-brother had disappeared. So he was determined not to let anyone get close to him again, ever."

"My God, the poor little guy!" Mike's heart went out to the suffering child that was still part of the young man he thought he knew so well. At the same time a new dimension of understanding for his friend dawned on him.

"That kinda explains the serial dating..."he muttered. He had always wondered why a decent and honest young man like Steve went through a string of casual girlfriends every year.

"It does, doesn't it?" Steve's aunt smiled. "As soon as he feels he's getting too close to someone he withdraws and eventually the girl gets fed up and hands him his marching papers." Both were silent for a while. "You have somehow managed to get around his defences." Steve's aunt thought out aloud.

"I don't know, maybe it comes with the job. He can protect me, as we are both looking out for each other as partners," Mike replied after a while.

"When he came here he was so miserable, but he wouldn't let anyone console him, no hugs, no kisses, and no pet names. It was like his heart was frozen. Even years later he wouldn't let anyone sit with him when he was sick or anything like that." Ruth sounded a little bit sad.

More jigsaw pieces fell into place and let Mike see a clearer picture of his protégé. Oh yes, he had received the standard reply_- I'm fine_- many times, too, whenever Steve wanted to hide that he was hurt or upset. _So that's how this pattern formed!_ But the older man also remembered, when in the first few months of the two of them working together, Steve was in hospital, coming out of anaesthetic after having a bullet surgically removed, still quite disorientated and confused, holding on to his mentor's hand as if his life depended on it. For a moment he caught a glimpse of the young and vulnerable child hidden in the young man who appeared to be so sophisticated and confident. He had then felt an overwhelming protectiveness that lasted to the day.

"You know, my wife had a couple of miscarriages before our daughter was born. We were overjoyed to have a living child, but somehow I still had a longing for a son…" Ruth squeezed Mike's hand.

"I'm very happy that he has you. You know, deep down I think Steve always associated us with the most miserable time in his life. Everything here drags up painful memories-that's why he avoids coming."

"You must be a saint that you don't take the rejection personally!" Mike exclaimed.

"Being a long time foster mother and a child psychologist certainly helped. Besides he mellowed a lot when he got older."

They turned around and slowly walked back to the house, changing the subject by talking about the farm and the use of the land.

"Our neighbour Tom works the land for me since John started suffering with Alzheimer's. As the land has come up for rezoning Tom is seriously considering selling up, but I'll deal with that when it comes to pass," Ruth explained.

"Where is your husband now?"

"He's in a nursing home nearby. The constant care was just getting too much for me. I spend the best part of the day there, but I can't manage the responsibility any longer."

Back at the house, Steve had put on some coffee and rooted out the promised biscuits.

"While you two old timers were out for some air, I had a look through the photos and papers."

"And?" Mike asked curiously

"Not much, to be honest, Mike. There is one good studio photograph of him that might help the guys at the lab."

Mike was equally interested in the photos of Steve and his parents. The mother was beautiful and very young to be left a widow with a small child depending on her. The father was at least a decade older and more mature, but bore some similarities to Steve. The body language that came through the images of some of the photos of Steve and his brother, showed their closeness in spite of the age gap.

Ruth looked at the photo Mike was holding. "Ricky thought the world of Stevie, and Stevie looked up to Ricky. After their father died, Ricky frequently paid his stepmother a visit, much to the dismay of his mother. I think Ricky was very fond of Stevie's mother, too and she was terribly upset when he suddenly disappeared."

Steve looked very thoughtful. "So I was fond of him. Why don't I feel that way now? How can it be? Why is there no memory at all?"

"Don't beat yourself up, honey. Twenty-five years is a long time and you were only small, not even five years old." Ruth tried to console him.

"What was Richard like as a child and then later in his teen years?" asked Mike

"He was a good kid, he was sometimes quite wild, but there was no malice. He suffered through the divorce of his parents. After he remarried, Steve's father tried to get custody for Ricky, but his mother fought tooth and nail. Not that she wanted him so desperately; she just didn't want his father to have him. The custody battle died with his father, of course. We tried to get him to live with us, but his mother wouldn't have it, either. We all thought that his disappearance was just a way of telling her what he thought of all the power games and we had expected him to turn up on his eighteenth birthday a few months after his disappearance to make a life for himself, but it didn't happen."

"No, it doesn't sound like the man we met. Of course, twenty-five years is a long time. People change, but the guy who calls himself Richard Keller strikes me as someone holding a dark secret. Or maybe that's just the policeman in me." Mike rationalized.

"Why now after twenty-five years? What changed?" Steve thought out loud.

"His mother died. Is there an inheritance coming to him?" Mike wondered.

"Richard's mother got paid a lump sum as her divorce settlement but it didn't last. The life insurance went to Steve's mother and was eaten up by medical bills. Steve's father left some money for the education of both boys. Richard's share was awarded to his mother after she had him declared dead and was probably used up by her. Steve's share saw him through college and with some help from his maternal grandfather, bought him the Porsche. We all felt that after working so hard to pay part of the expenses, he deserved a decadent and completely luxurious treat."

"I suppose those were my grandfather's words." Steve said with a cheeky grin.

The three were silent for a moment, each deep in thought.

"I think I have to meet him to be sure. I certainly would love to see him before..." Ruth didn't finish her sentence. With a big smile she added, "By the way, I'm intending to have a big birthday celebration this year. Most of the kids are coming and I hope that I will see the two of you as well, your daughter too, Mike, if she is around. The girls are organising the barbeque and I have some news I want to share with all my children. Maybe Richard will be with us then too!"

Mike sensed some sadness and longing behind Ruth's words. Not wanting to dampen her spirits even more he asked about date and time of the party.

Meanwhile, Steve picked up some photos to bring with him for identification purposes and sorted out a few more for his aunt.

"If Richard can tell you who was in these photos and where they were taken, then he is the real deal."

"Good thinking, Buddy boy", Mike clapped Steve on the shoulder. "How are we going to arrange a meeting between your aunt and your brother?"

"Just give him my phone number and he can come out to meet me here."

Mike wasn't quite happy with this. "I'd rather be there myself. Maybe I'm just overly suspicious, but there is something about him I don't like. How do you feel about this, Steve?"

"I'm with you on this." Steve backed up Mike and then said to his aunt, " We'll arrange something and come out with him, or would you rather come to San Francisco and make a day out of it?"

Ruth reluctantly agreed not to meet her nephew alone, though Mike could tell she really wanted to accept the man as her brother-in-law's son.

With promises to be in touch about arrangements soon, Mike and Steve took their leave.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

"Okay, Mike, just ask the question!" Steve broke the silence in the car a few miles into their journey back to San Francisco.

"What question?" Mike asked with a grin. "You mean, why you didn't introduce me to your aunt sooner? Buddy boy, if she wasn't married you'd see me beating a track to her house carrying a bouquet of flowers. Your aunt Ruth is some lady!"

Steve smiled. "She certainly is, and I knew the moment you met her, the two of you would gang up on me. By the way, a pity you never met my uncle when he was still with it. You would have had a great time swapping fishing stories and watching ball games together."

The expression on his face grew pensive and he concentrated hard on driving. A few minutes later he spoke again. "They were wonderful parents to all the children they fostered. It was just little Stevie here who never gave them a chance to be parents to him."

Mike waited for Steve to go on, not wanting to spoil the moment by probing too much.

"In some ways Aunt Ruth was more of a mother to me than my own. It took my mother a couple of years to come out of depression after my father died and then she got sick with cancer."

He glanced over to Mike. "Mike, I was a child but I wasn't completely stupid. I knew something was wrong with my mother, although I needed to grow up to figure out what it was exactly. I'm just sorry now that I was such a brat when I lived with my aunt and uncle."

"I think you don't give your aunt enough credit. She may have understood you better than you ever imagined."

Steve was very quiet for the rest of the drive.

Before going back to Mike's house the two of them swung by the Bureau for further background checks on the person claiming to be Richard Keller.

Haseejian greeted them first.

"The place is not the same without the two of you around. A guy could really get used to the peace and quiet! Steve, I've put notes about a few phone messages on your desk. Mike, the report on the finger prints came in. Zilch, nothing, nada has come up so far." The Armenian detective directed his next words at Steve, "Before his disappearance your brother didn't seem to have applied for a driving licence. Mr Richard Keller presently holds a Mexican license which he'll need to change for a Californian one if he wants to keep driving here." He looked at Mike and winked. "I took a long lunch break today and felt like doing some research."

Lessing chipped in. "It's a strange thing about feeling sudden urges. I had one too, so I knocked off early today and spent the last hour or so sending out requests to Mexico and some of the South American States you recalled from the visas and Dan has started with England, too. Maybe we should try Spain next. I t would make sense that he hung out in countries where he speaks the lingo. Or would you know if he speaks French or German?"

"No idea." Steve shrugged. "But worth a question. I see he left me a phone message to ring him back."

Steve reluctantly picked up the phone on his desk and dialled. He was well aware that half the department would be listening in on his conversation and he sensed a lull in the background noise. "Vultures!" he hissed with a grin and noticed Mike picking up the extension. "Mother hen!" was directed towards Mike.

After just a few rings the conversation started, but the detectives in the open plan office only got Steve's part of the conversation.

"Richard, I got a message that you tried to phone me today. … Yes, I was out of town most of the day, I was on a day's leave and decided to check on Aunt Ruth. You sure do remember her? …. Yes, she is still going strong and can't wait to see you, so many memories she want to share with you and so many old family photos she wants to show you. How about we go and see her next Sunday? … Suits you? Great. Pick you up at your hotel? … Oh, you're flat hunting and will be out a lot over the next few days? … I'll see you on Sunday then."

The young inspector could tell that his co-workers were disappointed with the short, one sided conversation they were able to hear. Steve felt obliged to fill them in on a few more details.

"Honestly, guys, I don't know if he is the real thing but I'm pretty sure my aunt can make a positive identification. She knows things about the family that he should remember. I'll let you all know on Monday, and believe me, I'm really grateful for all the help!"

While Steve went through the messages that his colleagues had left on his desk and returned a few phone calls, Mike went over to the Captain's office to inform him on the recent developments.

"I know how protective you are of young Keller, but at present we have no reason to suspect the guy who claims to be the brother isn't legit. I think we'll just have to sit tight and wait until we hear what the aunt makes of him before we take things further. So far he hasn't put a toe out of line in this city and we can't hassle him and have him followed by patrol cars," Rudy reasoned after listening to what Mike had to say.

Mike was slightly taken aback that the Captain was practically dismissing the idea that they could very well have a case against the man claiming to be Steve's brother.

"I know, I know, Rudy, but I have a bad feeling about this. There is something not right about this Richard Keller and I swear I won't let Steve out of my sight until we find out who he really is and what he's doing here in San Francisco."

"If he will let you..."

"He knows better than to contradict me in this. Look, Rudy, we both go back to normal duty tomorrow and I was hoping that we'll find something more concrete to go on once we get the aunt to positively identify Richard . Then we may have to take another day or two off to follow it up."

"I trust your instinct, Mike, but please stay within the limits of the law. Can you imagine the headlines? Innocent citizen harassed by cop brother who uses the whole department to dig dirt on him?"

"When you put it like that...Look, I'm serious. I'm worried about Steve."

"I'd be more concerned about him if he doesn't tell you to back off in a day or two." Rudy sighed then reduced the severity in his tone, "The poor boy can't have a date with you hovering in the background!"

Mike shook his head and allowed a small smile to break through the worry that was etched on his face. Little did he realize that although Steve would never admit to it, the young man was secretly grateful for his company. The whole encounter with his past had dragged up more emotions than he cared to deal with, while deep down he knew that all the unresolved issues should be addressed, and preferably addressed with the help of professionals who abided by the law.

The following day brought no further developments regarding the identity of Richard Keller. Disappointed, Mike and Steve spent the day catching up with the towering pile of neglected paperwork. In the evening Steve followed Mike home -as meek as a lamb -though he insisted on grabbing some take-out for dinner and cleaning up afterwards.

It was not until Friday that week, when things started happening...


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

Mike had just poured himself the first cup of coffee when the phone rang. It was Cappy, a small time crook who occasionally provided Mike with information.

"Lieutenant, you know that I am very fond of you and I like your boy, too and I'd hate to see anything happen to him. Good cops are so hard to find..."

"Cappy, come to the point! " Mike cut him short.

"Someone is trying to put a hit on your boy Keller. As far as I know there is no taker yet, because the customer isn't flush. He promises to pay out double the going price for a hit. Says he's got some money coming in, but no one's taking him up on his offer without a deposit."

"A hit on Steve? My God! Any idea who's behind it?"

"I can't give you a name. But the guy's new here. Believe me, I would tell you if I knew more. All I know is, he seems to be well-off and in his forties, but I never laid eyes on him myself. I'll be in touch if I find out more. In the meantime, watch your boy!" Cappy hung up hastily.

Mike's eyes instinctively found Steve, who was sitting at his desk, typing a report. He looked up and saw Mike's concerned face.

"Anything wrong?" Steve asked his mentor.

"Come on, let's go over to Olson's office, buddy boy, and I'll fill you in." Grim faced he took Steve by the arm and marched him across the floor before he could ask any more questions. Once in the Captain's office he guided Steve into a chair.

"Rudy, I just got word that somebody is trying to put a hit on Steve. "

Steve looked at his friend in disbelief. He knew that Mike suspected some kind of a threat against him and he had patiently complied to assuage the older man's fears, but now that the threat was real, he knew there was no way he could downplay it.

Mike quickly shared what little information he had with Steve and the Captain.

"Now, buddy boy, I know this is embarrassing and I hate to ask you this. How much would you be worth dead if this guy could claim he's your heir?"

"I have some money that my grandfather left me; I use the interest for a little luxury..."

_That explains how you can afford to bring your girlfriends to the expensive restaurants,_ Mike thought.

"The capital would be enough to buy a house when I decide to get settled and maybe get a new car. That's it." Steve finished his answer.

"Not enough to justify a hit, especially if someone was planning to pay double the rate after the execution. Is there anything else, something that may come to you? A family heirloom like jewellery?" Mike persisted.

Steve thought for a moment.

"The family farm... My uncle wanted it to go to the male heir- or heirs as it may be. But what is farmland worth these days?"

"Not farmland, but building land! Your aunt said something about rezoning..." Mike exclaimed.

"But Mike, even though the farm will be mine in name, it's my uncle and aunt's wish that the farmhouse will be used by the foster organisation. The house and grounds are ideal to raise children. That is the stipulation of the will."

"Something that you would honour, but let's say the other Keller – assuming he is a phoney...?"

"Oh my God, Mike, he'd have to get at my aunt and uncle first before he can even collect from me." Steve turned white as a sheet and grabbed his senior partner's arm. "I knew it! I knew there was something off about Richard the moment…"

"Easy, buddy boy, easy." Mike tried to calm the young man while he made eye contact with his superior. Olson didn't hesitate and took control.

"Mike, you get on to the sheriff. We need to have the aunt watched and maybe move the uncle to another nursing home." He then addressed the younger man. " Steve, you grab the phone here and ring your aunt."

Mike added: "Buddy boy, you tell her that her life is in danger. You know what? Maybe we should drive over and collect her, so that I can keep an eye on both of you."

_Good old Mike, wanting to protect the world_, thought Steve, rolling his eyes while he dialled his aunt's number. The phone kept ringing and ringing, panic beginning to rise in the young man with every ring. _Come on, Aunt Ruth, pick up…pick up the phone._

He eventually gave up, put the phone down and looked around for Mike.

"Mike has gone back to his office." Olson explained and followed Steve who ran across the hallway in alarm.

"She's not there!" the young man exclaimed in anguish.

"Don't panic, she's probably at the nursing home. Ring there and start making arrangements to have your uncle moved." Mike called out from his glass cubicle while Steve sat down to use the phone at his own desk.

Olson, right on Steve's heels, quickly filled in the men on the threat to Steve and his family. Haseejian voiced what they all thought. "Whoever's out to get Mike's buddy boy has to get past us first. In spite of the grimness of the situation Steve felt like laughing out loud. _Mike's buddy boy... The concern was not just for him, it was for Mike, too. _

After a lengthy conversation with the director of the nursing home, Steve ended the call and hung up the phone then went into Mike's office.

"They will be moving him to another nursing home right away, and nobody but my aunt and Katie- that's their oldest foster daughter who lives in Modesto- will know where he is. They were extremely helpful. But my aunt hasn't come to visit today."

"Maybe she's been with her daughter. Do you have her number?" Mike suggested.

"Not with me, but I can find out. How did you go with the Sheriff?"

"He's sending a patrol car out to her house as we speak. One of the deputies seems to know her well and promised to check her favourite haunts. Could he be another of her foster children?"

"Probably. But Mike, she never misses a day visiting the nursing home!" Steve was getting quite agitated.

"Steve, try not to panic, it's still early in the day. More than likely she's off to visit a friend and will drop by the nursing home later. Go and ring Katie, she might know."

Steve left Mike's office and went back to his desk. He made another phone call and by the end of it he looked even more worried. Mike came out of his cubicle and listened to what Steve had to say, leaning on the doorframe.

"My aunt was supposed to meet her today for breakfast, then they planned to go to the nursing home together, but she hasn't turned up yet. It's not like her to be late."

"Try her doctor, she may have felt unwell in the morning. Do you know who her doctor is?"

Before Steve could make another phone call, the phone in Mike's office rang, the older man turned around to answer it. From the expression on Mike's face, Steve could tell it was bad news. He got up from his chair and slowly walked into Mike's office. Mike's eyes were bright with unshed tears and he looked at Steve in sorrow.

"That was the sheriff's office. They were called out to a hit and run. A lady in her sixties was killed. As we speak, this girl Katie is helping with the identification... I'm so sorry, buddy boy."

Steve looked at his friend blankly. "No, Mike, it must be a mistake. She can't be dead."

Mike's heart broke for the young man who had dealt with so much grief and loss in his life already. He reached out to put a comforting arm around Steve's shoulders, when the phone rang yet again. Olson gestured that he would take the call. For everybody it felt as if time stood still. When Olsen returned, a dark cloud passed over them as his eyes sought Steve."I'm sorry, it was a positive ID. The victim of the hit and run this morning was Mrs Ruth Keller."

"The bastard! Don't worry, Steve, we'll get him. He'll pay for this!" the normally calm and collected Tanner declared. A chorus of agreement erupted with Olsen trying to restore order. The commotion drowned out the sound of Steve's suppressed sobs as Mike grabbed him by the shoulders and ushered him toward his office. Steve clung to Mike like a drowning man, the only solid presence in a world falling apart.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

"Steve, are you awake, buddy boy?" Mike gently shook the young man's shoulder.

Steve opened his eyes and looked around him. I didn't take him long to figure out that he was at Mike's place.

"How did I get here? What happened?"

Slowly everything came back to him, the news of his aunt's death, the complete breakdown he had in Mike's office. He faintly remembered Lenny trying to get a hold of his arm to administer a sedative while he refused to let go of Mike, begging his friend not to leave him.

"Oh God, I can't go back there..."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Bureau. I can't go back there, not after the way I fell apart!"

"Don't be silly! You were hit with bad news and reacted to it, no reason to be embarrassed. And by the way," Mike added with a twinkle in his eyes, "Haseejian promised a slow and painful death to anyone who ever mentions your breakdown in your presence, so you are completely safe. The motion was seconded by Olson, but I'd better not repeat his threats. Something about fingernails getting pulled and entrails thrown to the rats..."

Steve swallowed and Mike immediately offered him a glass of water.

"Are you alright, buddy boy?"

"What did Lenny give me? I feel like I'm hearing and seeing through cotton wool." The young man still sounded very groggy.

"Whatever it was, it knocked you out for a good couple of hours. It's seven o'clock. Lenny just rang to check if you're awake." Mike explained

Steve raked his fingers through his tousled hair and shook his head, feeling disorientated.

"I'll get you a cup of coffee! You look like you could do with one." Mike gave Steve's shoulder a quick pat and got up. "Will you be okay for a few minutes? I'll be back with some coffee in a flash; I just need to make some phone calls on the way back."

Steve nodded silently. But as soon as Mike left the room he slowly got up, put his slippers on and wrapped a robe round himself. On his way out of the room he saw his reflection in the mirror. "I look like hell," he mumbled and plodded towards the familiar kitchen. Mike had just put the phone down and greeted him with a smile.

"Here, sit down. That was Lenny on the phone; he told me the sedative might make you feel a bit dizzy. He'll be around soon, in case you want to talk to him."

The young man shook his head. "No, I don't think I can talk to Lenny yet. I can't figure out what's going on with me. I don't think I've cried since my mother's funeral."

Mike grimly remembered Steve's heartbreak when the young policewoman he was in love with, was killed in an act of duty. He recalled the stony silence, dry eyes at the funeral and the firm refusal to let anyone help him with his grief.

"Tears are a natural reaction. Sometimes it helps to let it out," Mike said gently.

"I'm just feeling numb right now. She didn't deserve this. She was a good person and did so much for others. It was me who brought this demon to her doorstep..."

"No, Steve, please don't blame yourself. At this stage we don't even know if this so-called-Richard Keller is even involved. It could be just a coincidence."

"You don't really believe that, do you?" there was a hint of annoyance in Steve's voice.

Mike sighed. "No, of course not. But we have to be careful about making accusations. We haven't got a hold of him yet. He's probably still out flat hunting and providing himself with an alibi. Here, drink the coffee I promised you, while I try this brother of yours again. Or would you rather to talk to him?"

Steve shuddered. "No, I couldn't face him. And don't call him my brother. He can't be. Nobody who knew Aunt Ruth could have harmed her."

"You have a point there, buddy boy. She was some lady! I only wish I had gotten the chance to know her better."

"And I wish I had a chance to tell her how much she meant to me."

Steve looked down and started sipping his coffee silently. Mike poured some coffee for himself and sat down next to the grieving young man.

"Believe me, she certainly knew it, sometimes you don't need to say what you feel."

Mike put his hand over Steve's and patted it gently, when the doorbell rang.

"I bet it's Lenny and he promised to bring some takeout."

"Oh no, I can't face Dr Freud right now. Please make him go away!" Steve cried out in mock horror.

"Not without leaving the food behind. Here's the deal, you don't need to talk as long as you eat." Mike suggested.

True to his word Mike engaged Lenny in small talk and bustled about setting the table with plates and cutlery.

"Chinese! Just what the doctor ordered!"

Mike put steaming food on Steve's plate and urged him to eat. Both Lenny and Mike started digging into the aromatic dishes, while Steve only toyed with a few strands of noodles.

"You better start eating, or I'll throw you to the doctor!" Mike threatened playfully.

Lenny picked up the cue.

"Ah, you're using me as a threat to get your boy to eat? Not good parenting, Mike, I'm afraid." He teased.

Steve swallowed a few bites, smiling weakly.

"And will you send me to bed without dessert, too? I must compare notes with Jeannie..."

Mike was happy enough to get some banter out of Steve, but he really felt that the young man needed to talk to the Department's psychologist.

"How about I try and reach the alleged Mr Keller once more before we attack the doughnuts that Lenny generously brought with him? You stay here and have a chat with the good doctor, or would you rather make the phone call and I have a chat with Lenny?"

Steve grimaced. "Those are my choices?"

Lenny laughed. "It's okay, Steve, you don't have to say a word, but will you at least listen to me for a few minutes?"

The young detective nodded in resignation as Mike gave his shoulder a firm and reassuring squeeze before the older man left the dining table to make the phone call.

"Grief and loss are a part of our lives. We all have to deal with it and it's natural to be sad, to cry, and to be angry... We all go through the same process and in the end come to accept it. Sometimes it helps to talk about the person you lost; sometimes it just helps to talk about your feelings."

"But wouldn't you say my reaction earlier was a bit extreme...?" Steve broke his self-imposed vow of silence.

"I've seen older men going to pieces over less."

Steve made a non-committal noise.

"And you never dealt with the loss of your parents." Lenny added.

He paused and looked at a startled Steve.

"Yes, Steve, as opposed to your discreet boss here, I have read your full personal file. That's part of my job. Maybe it's about time that you start working on these issues and talk to someone. It doesn't have to be me."

As if on cue Mike came back into the kitchen.

"Mr Richard Keller expresses his deepest sympathy and regrets that he never got to reconnect with his long lost aunt. He gave me names and addresses of several real estate agents he visited and flats he saw. Lessing is checking them out already. There may have been enough time for him to go to Modesto and back... Once we have a confirmation on the time of death from the coroner, maybe we can nail him. "

"Any news from the sheriff in Modesto?" Steve inquired.

"They found an abandoned car with dents that might be consistent with the accident. The forensics team are still working on it. We'll drive over tomorrow and find out more, okay? There's nothing else we can do tonight. It's getting late."


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

The following morning saw Mike Stone and Steve Keller travelling back to Modesto, this time Mike was driving; Steve was in the passenger seat, still sleepy after another restless night and quiet, very quiet. When they reached the outskirts of town, Mike pulled in at a lay by and asked Steve:

"Where do you want to go first?"

The young man sighed. "The morgue, I really want to see her first. You know to make sure it is really her..."

Mike patted his knee. "It's ok, I understand. Can you direct me there?"

A silent Steve followed him through the dark corridors into the brightly lit, sterile looking morgue. An attendant lifted the green cloth so that the face of a grey haired lady could be seen. Steve closed his eyes to suppress the burning tears. He felt Mike's arm around him, providing warmth in a freezing cold environment.

"Come on, Steve, we'll better go. There's nothing you can do here. "

"Steve?" an elderly man with a shock of white hair and steel rimmed glasses looked up from a report he was reading.

"Well, isn't this little Steve Keller? What a pleasure to meet you, even under such sad circumstances."

"Doctor Wilder? How nice to see you! Mike, this is my aunt's doctor and the part time coroner, he had some encounters with me in the past, too. Dr Wilder, this is Lieutenant Stone, San Francisco Police Department."

"Come over to my office and we can talk."

The two detectives followed the elderly gentleman through a maze of dimly lit corridors to a much friendlier looking office.

"Here, sit down, son. If you don't mind me saying so, you don't look too well. "Mike pulled up a chair next to Steve, feeling that the young man needed the comfort of his physical presence.

"My deepest sympathy on your aunt's passing."

"On her murder, you mean?" Steve's tone of voice was very sharp all of a sudden.

"Murder, accident? Who knows?"

"I'll find out!" he shouted angrily "Can I have a copy of the autopsy report, or do I have to go through the sheriff's office?"

Mike put a restraining hand on his arm. "Steve, the doctor has to follow procedures and so does the sheriff. We have no authority here."

"But she's my aunt!" Steve choked back a big lump in his throat.

"Of course, I understand and I want to help you as much as I can." The doctor tried to placate the upset young man. "How about I get us all a cup of coffee and then I'll tell you all I can."

While the doctor was out of the office Mike shot his protégé a sharp look. "Watch your tongue, buddy boy and don't step on anyone's toes. We need all the cooperation we can get."

"Sorry Mike." Steve looked a little sheepish. "I'm not at my best."

Before Mike could answer, the doctor returned with a tray and for a minute or two, everybody was busy with coffee, sugar and cream.

"Look, Steve, there is something I need to tell you first. Your aunt wanted to keep it quiet until her birthday, but things have changed now. There is no way of sugar coating this. Your aunt was dying. She had a brain tumour and it was inoperable. ..."

The doctor's voice faded in Steve's ears. He noticed that Mike took the cup of coffee out of his shaking hands.

"Steve, as cruel as it may sound the accident shortened her life by a few months, but it saved her a lot of suffering and pain."

"Why didn't she tell anyone?"

"She wanted to have a wonderful day with all her children and then tell you everything before she went to the hospice to die. She had it all planned and your uncle settled in a good nursing home."

"But she didn't get her day! She wanted so little..."

Mike patted the young man's back.

"Buddy boy, do you want to call it a day? We can go back to San Francisco or take a room in a motel here and start fresh tomorrow."

"No, Mike, I'm fine, just give me a minute. It seems like some new twist in the story props up every day and I don't know how to process it anymore."

"Take all the time you want, I'll have a quick look at the report here, it will save you doing it."

Doctor Wilder looked at the young man he had known from childhood with compassion.

"I'm sorry you're taking it so hard, the girls found it a great consolation that Ruth didn't lose out on many years. Why don't you go for a walk to clear your head while I talk to the Lieutenant here?"

"Oh no, Steve can't leave my side, unless he is with at least two uniformed cops. Somebody is trying to kill him, too" Mike was very determined.

"Is that so? I didn't know about a threat against Steve. In that light the accident looks completely different..."

Mike filled in the doctor on all they knew about the case.

"Would you have anything in a medical file to identify Richard Keller?"

"Afraid not, he was never my patient, never as accident prone as our Stevie here."

"We would be so lucky... Never mind, you have helped us a lot. Now we'd better go over to the sheriff's, he might have something on the car." Mike took his leave from the old doctor and they drove out of town to the sheriff's office.

More coffee was produced and introductions made. Sheriff Blake was comparatively new in town, but his young deputy Fergusson knew Ruth Keller well. He had spent a couple of months in her care, while his mother recovered from an illness.

"She was so proud of you, every time I met her she gave me an update on what you were doing. The summer I lived with her was the summer you spent with your grandfather, so we never met at your aunt's..."

Mike perused the reports the helpful sheriff had given him. He summarised:

"No witnesses... impact at high speed on a straight country road with good visibility... stolen car... no fingerprints... Did Ruth habitually walk that road?"

"Like clockwork" the deputy answered. "Anyone who knew her or observed her for a few days would have found out."

"I think we all agree that it was no accident." Mike took the lead.

"We have a suspect, but no evidence whatsoever to link him to the crime. His alibi is shaky, his first appointment with a real estate agent was at 9, he could have just about made it back to San Francisco, but this wouldn't hold up in court. We will have to prove that he was here at the time the hit and run happened."

"We'll go canvassing with the photos and check all CCTV cameras in the area, plus all service stations and parking lots. He must have left his own car somewhere." The Sheriff suggested

"Or hitchhiked." Steve said with a sigh.

"Don't be so negative, we'll get him. Someone must have seen him, he must have stopped somewhere" Mike said.

"Your partner is right; we will get something on him. No criminal can make himself invisible, no matter how careful he is." the sheriff added.

But in spite of their combined efforts nothing conclusive turned up by the time the funeral was held.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

The day was bright and clear; a stark contrast to the dark and sombre atmosphere in the full church. The dearly departed – a popular citizen – had attracted a big congregation. The front benches were filled with all her children. Most of the colleagues from the homicide department of the SFPD had travelled to Modesto to provide support for Steve, and to get a glimpse of the elusive brother. They were not disappointed. Here he was, dressed in black, sitting between some of Ruth's foster daughters in animated conversation. Steve was at the other side of the aisle, as far from Richard Keller as possible, with Mike by his side. During the moving service a lot of her foster children got up and shared memories, some funny, some sad, but all of them showing the deep love they felt for the exceptional woman.

Later on at the reception, beautifully organised by the three oldest foster daughters, all the children mingled and caught up with each other.

"She should be here; this is how she imagined her birthday!" Steve whispered

"She's here in spirit; she lives on in all that she passed on to those young people: her values, her caring, and her love." Mike replied.

Steve was silent, still avoiding looking at the man who claimed to be his brother.

As the afternoon wore on people started taking their leave. Most of Steve's colleagues had already gone back to San Francisco to relieve the skeleton staff that had to stay behind. Olson was still present, talking to Mike, while Steve made arrangements with Katie about the care of his uncle. It was then that Richard approached him, taking his arm and pulling him towards a quiet corner. Mike noticed it and was at the point of following them, when Olson held him back.

"Mike, he's not going to harm him right under our eyes, be reasonable! What would it look like to the public if his brother is denied access to his grieving sibling by the police...?"

"I'm more worried about Steve than about the public opinion!" Mike growled.

From a distance he observed Richard having a short conversation with Steve, then bending over to embrace him and whispering something in Steve's ear. The expression on his face changed from sympathetic and concerned to pure evil.

Steve's face drained of all colour and he lunged himself at the quickly retreating man, trying to get a hold of his throat.

"Steve! What are you doing?" Mike hurried over to the duo, grabbed his protégé's shoulders and pulled him away, while Olson stepped between the brothers. "Keller! Restrain yourself. I understand you are under stress, but we'll have to deal with this. I must apologize..." he addressed the other Keller.

"Not at all, not at all! Isn't this what happens at funerals? Rows over the inheritance, drinking, old grievances..."

In the meantime Mike had dragged Steve out of the room and pinned him into a corner, fixing him with a steely gaze. "I want an explanation and want it now. What do you think you were doing, Steve? You're giving the bastard the rope to hang you with!"

Steve was breathing hard, unable to speak for a few minutes.

"Mike, he admitted to me that he killed my aunt and said that he killed my father!"

Mike pushed the young man on a chair and crouched in front of him, his expression softening.

"Now, buddy boy, I want you to tell me exactly what he said."

Olson approached, still angry about Steve's loss of control. "Keller! What have you got to say in your defence?"

"Leave him be, Rudy. Just listen to what he has to say. That should answer your question, too."

He addressed Steve again, his tone much gentler. "Now look at me and tell me exactly how you remember it."

"While Katie was still within earshot, he talked about how much he enjoyed the gathering and what a shame it was that aunt Ruth was gone, the only person that could have identified him. When she was too far away to listen in, he leaned over, pretending to hug me and whispered in my ear, that she would never identify him because he killed her, just like he killed my father by causing the accident. Uncle John, he said, could wait until he was done with me. That's when I lost it."

"He certainly got you rattled."

"Yeah, sorry Mike, but the thought that he openly admitted to it- I just saw red!"

"Steve, did you ever look at the report about your father's accident? Is it possible that he could've been murdered?"

The young man's eyes were wide. "Mike, it never occurred to me to look at the report. Maybe I should have been more proactive, but until now I've always avoided any confrontation with the past."

"Okay, okay. We can check that out. But it doesn't make sense. If he is your real brother, he wouldn't kill your aunt before she had identified him. If he is an impostor he can't have killed your father. I think he is trying to mess with your head to lower your defences."

"You know, Keller, your statement won't hold up in court. It's your word against his. He'll deny he ever said it and his lawyer is going to chew you up and spit you out. "

"I'm well aware of it!" Steve snapped. "He is too clever to say anything incriminating in front of a witness. "

Mike stiffly rose from his crouching position and put a hand on Steve's shoulder.

"I need to make a phone call. You stay here with Rudy and don't go anywhere!"

Steve nodded. "Yeah, I know, I won't talk to strangers and I won't accept any candy." The joke sounded a little flat given the circumstances.

Olson pulled up a chair for himself and sat down, not really knowing how to open the conversation. He felt sorry for having been so hard on the distressed young man at his aunt's funeral.

"Keller, I don't doubt what you say, but..."

"I know, I know!" Steve interrupted. "We need solid evidence."

"Maybe you should take it easy for a few days. You're under a lot of pressure."

Mike returned hurriedly, his open coat flapping. "The safest place for this young man is probably in back at the office. Don't forget there's a hit on him. Where he goes, I go too."

Olson waved slightly impatiently.

"Oh do want you want, Mike, but you are responsible for the boy!"

"So I'll take my responsibility back to San Francisco with a little detour to the Bureau to pick up the file on the car accident of Steve's father, which I just ordered. Come on, Steve, we'll sneak out through the back door, almost everybody has left already."

Steve never complained that Mike and Olson were talking about him as if he wasn't there, never resented being referred to as Mike's responsibility and never put up a fight with Mike for pushing him around. The outgoing and fun loving young man had grown uncharacteristically quiet and withdrawn. Mike was getting seriously worried about him. How much more could his partner deal with? He decided that tonight they would have a good talk.

But it was Steve who opened the dialog in the car.

"Mike, can I ask you a question?"

"You know you can ask me anything, but I reserve the right to withhold an answer!" Mike tried a lame joke.

"Mike, how did you deal with the loss in your life?"

"I suppose you're talking about losing Helen. There were days when I thought I couldn't go on, because I missed her so much, but I had to, for the sake of Jeannie..."

"Yeah, that's what Jeannie said."

Mike was surprised. He never thought that Steve and Jeannie had talked about the subject of dealing with grief and loss. And how did Jeannie know how he felt?

Steve went on. "She said that she could only go on because she knew how much you needed her."

So Jeannie had been talking about herself, but still... Mike was confused.

"When did you talk to Jeannie about this?" Mike's curiosity got the better of him.

"Oh, ages ago, you know, I asked her when she told me that her mother died of cancer."

Mike's confusion grew. Steve and his daughter talking about losing their mothers. What else had he missed?

Steve gave Mike's arm a comforting pat." Don't worry, Mike, we haven't broken the _Don't Date a Cop Rule_, but you often fell asleep after lunch on Sundays. Sometimes Jeannie and I would sit out on the porch and talk. Scout's honour!"

"You little toad, I know you were never a scout!" he reached for Steve's neck and gave him a playful shake. "Seriously, I'm glad you two talked." he added

After a while Steve resumed the conversation.

"How about when your parents died?"

"My parents were quite old, it didn't really come as a surprise, and then of course I had Helen and Jean."

"I suppose that's the difference. You always had somebody close to you."

"Maybe, but I think the main difference is that I was hit with the death of my parents when I was much older, not just a little kid like you."

"And Jeannie?"

"She was young too, but she saw her mother dying as her condition deteriorated. You know, in the end she was grateful that the suffering was over."

"That's what she said, too. And that she was lucky she still had you."

"Steve, you're not alone. We'll sort this out, I promise you, and we'll get him."

Steve remained silent for the rest of the trip. Mike stopped off shortly at the bureau to pick up the copy of the file he had requested earlier. Steve refused to leave the car; he simply couldn't face any of his colleagues after the emotionally exhausting day. Reluctantly Mike left him in the car alone.

Steve sighed and rolled his eyes. "Do you think somebody is going to take me out right in front of police headquarters? And I swear I won't talk to strangers and so on..."

When Mike returned he threw the file on the back seat of the car, he wanted to be the first to read it. Steve protested in mock horror. "And now you are censoring my reading material! What next?" Though secretly he was glad he didn't have to deal with it immediately.


End file.
